Dumbledore's Specs
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Poppy worries for Minerva's heart after learning a secret behind Albus's glasses. Oneshot.


**Fluff, fluffy fluff. That pretty much sums up this little fic. Enjoy and (if it should it tickle you fancy) leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey was taking her time leaving the staff room. The meeting had ended already and everyone else had left but Poppy wasn't quite ready to face the hospital wing. It had been empty when she left but there was no guarantee that it would be that way when she returned. 

Poppy was about to sink into a large armchair and indulge herself in a few moments of solitude when her sharp eyes spotted something lying on the large oak table used for staff meetings. Poppy blinked and moved closer to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. They were not. Lying atop the table was a pair of half-moon spectacles. There was only man in the Hogwarts castle who wore glasses like that and Poppy had never once seen him without them.

Being a naturally caring woman and a nurse on top of that, Poppy snatched up the glasses and hurried out of the room lest Albus Dumbledore strain his eyes without them. She rapped on the door to the headmaster's office and received a pleasant, "come in" in return.

Poppy couldn't have been more surprised; Albus was sitting at his desk calmly reading a book, without glasses. He looked up as she entered and smiled politely.

"Hello Poppy. Can I help you with something?"

Poppy had been working at Hogwarts as the school nurse for five years and it was still a shock to be called 'Poppy' by the greatest wizard of the age.

"Actually, Professor, I came to return your glasses. You left them in the staff room."

"How careless of me! Thank you, Poppy, that was most kind."

She laid them on his desk then stepped back and stood there hesitantly, wondering how stupid she would sound asking the question that was waiting on her tongue. The Headmaster looked at her expectantly.

"Was there something else?"

"Oh nothing. I just assumed that those were your reading glasses, but I see now that you're nearsighted."

Albus smiled and shook his head. "I'm not." At her perplexed look he continued. "I have perfect vision."

"Then why wear glasses?" Poppy burst out. She herself had been teased as a child for wearing glasses and though she thought her boss looked just fine in spectacles, she couldn't imagine why he would wear them if he didn't have to.

Poppy could have sworn she saw a blush creep up behind his graying auburn beard.

"Well about ten years ago a young woman I was rather infatuated with told me I would look quite handsome in spectacles. I've worn a pair ever since."

He was definitely blushing now. Poppy however was distraught. She was quite certain that her friend Minerva McGonagall was in love with Albus Dumbledore but now it appeared that he was already attached to someone else, a woman from the past who still held his affections. Poor Min.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner then," Poppy said aloud and left quickly before she told him what a fool he was for not being madly in love with his Deputy Headmistress.

Back in the hospital wing, Poppy began to fret over whether or not she should tell Minerva about the mysterious young woman Albus was so obviously enchanted by. She had just decided not to say anything for the time being when the door to the hospital wing swung open with a bang and Minerva herself entered steering before her, James Potter and Sirius Black.

The two third years appeared to be in an extreme amount of pain due to the hideous orange and purple boils that had erupted on their faces. An incorrectly brewed potion, most likely an illegal one, was the mediwitch's guess.

"Potter, Black, each of you to a bed," she instructed before grabbing a bottle of liquid anesthetic and two goblets from a shelf.

"Can you fix them?" asked Minerva, none too hopefully.

"Of course."

"Pity."

After Poppy had settled the two boys into a drugged sleep, she and Minerva went into the hospital office and sat down for a cup of tea.

"Will those two ever learn?" asked Poppy exasperatedly as she prepared the tea.

"Probably not," said Minerva. "I'll have to speak to Albus about those two this time. I generally don't tell him about all their mischief, but this time they broke into Slughorn's personal stores. He doesn't know it yet, but when he does he'll raise Cain and want to know what I've done about it."

Poppy was silent for a few minutes, wondering if she should tell her friend about the young woman who had such power over Albus' emotions. Minerva noticed Poppy's silence and fixed the nurse with a stern glare.

"Poppy," she said sharply, "what is it? You look so serious."

"Why nothing at all!"

"Nothing, hell! You look as if you'd lost your best friend. What on earth has happened?"

Poppy quailed under Minerva's glare and tried to speak as nonchalantly as she could. She wasn't sure just how Minerva felt about their employer and she was afraid to overstep her bounds.

"Did you know that the Headmaster has perfect vision?" she said quickly.

Minerva looked at her blankly. "So? What of it?"

"He has perfect vision and he wears glasses anyway!"

"What's wrong with that," said Minerva defensively. "I think he looks quite distinguished in glasses."

Poppy Pomfrey looked at her friend sympathetically. "He told me that he wears them because a woman he…liked, told him he should."

Minerva's emerald eyes widened and she looked away, biting her bottom lip.

"I see," she said softly. "Poppy, if you will excuse me."

Minerva swept out of the room, leaving Poppy feeling miserable; she had seen the heightened color in Minerva's cheeks and felt terrible for having said anything to cause her friend pain.

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall was entering the Headmaster's office. He greeted her with a smile and twinkling eyes from behind his glasses.

"Hello, Minerva."

"Hello, Albus," said Minerva, walking around his desk and seating herself on his lap.

She gently removed his glasses and laid them on his desk along with her own.

"I thought you _liked_ me to wear those glasses," he said smiling.

"I do," she said, kissing the tip of his nose. "But they tend to get in the way when I do this."

With that, she took his face in her hands, pressed her lips to his, and proceeded to snog him senseless.


End file.
